


I'm a Nightmare and I'm Going Crazy for You

by nintendogs, trash_talk



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_talk/pseuds/trash_talk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty Moore is Austin Carlile's best friend. They've been best friends ever since Austin moved to Michigan in his Freshmen year of high school. Now as Seniors, Austin wants to tell Matty how he feels about him. The problem? Matty is being taken away by Josh Franceschi, the most popular guy in school. Austin can tell that something is up with Josh.</p><p>How could he warn Matty without admitting his feelings and losing him forever?</p><p>Or worse; how long will he keep his secret until Matty falls for Josh?</p><p>grungedad: Matty</p><p>trash_talk: Austin</p><p>[We own no one or anything expect the plot and Matty.| Rated R for language. | The events that occurred in this story never happened.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Nightmare and I'm Going Crazy for You

There are a lot of cliché movies that make two best friends fall hopelessly in love with each other. The thing about movies is that they don’t know that two best friends falling in love with each other can actually happen. Well…that’s what I’m hoping for a least.  
  
Hi, I’m Austin Carlile and I’m hopelessly falling in love with my best friend, Matty Moore.  
  
But enough about my introduction that sounds like it can be used in the beginning of some cheesy movie I’ll regret watching. Ever heard high schools say “Senior year is gonna be my year!” or “Senior year is the best year ever!”? Well…that’s not how it’s gonna work for me. I don’t know, but somehow, I sense that something is going to happen to me. It’s one of those strange feelings like you know something is gonna happen to you or someone else, you just don’t know how; specifically when.  
  
“Hey, Carlile, what are you thinking about?” asked a sweet voice that belonged to my best friend.  
  
“Hey Matty,” I said, getting up from my spot at the steps on my front porch. Today was a warm, not really sunny, day. In just twenty four hours, we would start school as seniors.  
  
“Ready for school tomorrow?” he asked, his brown eyes getting wide with excitement.  
  
“Yeah, are you?” I asked, hugging his small body. His small arms wrapped themselves around my torso, his head resting on my chest. He began to rock our bodies back and forth as we hugged. This felt nice—our bodies together. Oh wait! He doesn’t mean it like _that_! If only he did, though. The thought only made me tighten my hold on him.  
  
“Uh…Erm, Austin,” he finally said. “Did you even hear what I said?”  
  
I let go of him unfortunately, looking at my shoes. “Sorry. What’d you say?”  
  
“I said I am pretty stoked for senior year.”  
  
“Let’s play some C.O.D,” I suggested, trying to escape the awkward moment we were having. He nodded, smiling and leading me inside my house.  
  


•|•|•|•

  
  
“You’re a cheater!” Matty shouted, tossing the game controller down on the ground. “I’m done with this stupid game!”  
  
“It’s not cheating if I’m beating your ass at this game,” I said, laughing at that pout he soon made.  
  
Right now, we were in my messy bedroom, playing our fifth round of Call of Duty since I kept beating him (which Matty accused me of cheating he just sucks at this game though) cause he wanted a re-match.  
  
“Whatever,” he said. “I’m hungry; let’s get something to eat at your kitchen!”  
  
I jokingly rolled my eyes at him, following him downstairs to my kitchen. “Okay.”  
  
As we stepped foot into the room, I saw my mom washing the dishes, quietly singing to herself in that loving voice of hers. She turned and saw us staring, smiling at us. “Oh, hello Matty. Would you boys like some cut fruit?”  
  
I knew Matty could never say ‘no’ to my mother, so he smiled in return, simply saying, “I would love some fruit, Mrs. Carlile.”  
  
“And how about you, sweetie?” she asked me.  
  
“Yes please,” I answered. I smiled as she nodded, opening the fridge to get the fruit and went back to singing.  
  
Oh how I love my mom. I don’t want her going anywhere.  
  


•|•|•|•

  
  
My mom came up to my room where Matty and I returned to, leaving the bowl of cut fruit. We both thanked her, continuing to watch a rerun episode of The Walking Dead.  
  
“Hey Aus,” Matty said once a commercial of some Arby’s meal started.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Alex told me that some guys from England moved here to Michigan! Do you think they’ll be nice or mean? _Oooo!!_ What if they’re cute? Even better…what it they’re _gay_?!” Matty let out an excited squeal, jumping on the bed with an adorable smile on his face.  
  
“Alex moved here from England, so what’s the difference?” I asked him, picking up a slice orange.  
  
“Yeah, but I want British dudes that Jack hasn’t corrupted!”  
  
I laughed at him, playfully throwing a green grape at him. “Whatever, Mats.”  
  


•|•|•|•

  
  
Two weeks; already two weeks and those British guys that moved here are already popular. My guess is that the only reason why they’re popular is because of their British accents. People love British accents these days. Their names were Oliver (who preferred to go by Oli) Sykes, Max Helyer, Chris Miller, Matt Barnes, Dan Flint, Matt Nicholls, Jordan Fish, and Josh Franceschi. Don’t get me started with Josh Franceschi.  
  
Josh was already way too popular cause of his British accent (damn those accents), he was in a band, and he was pretty damn attractive (not as attractive as my Matty though). What made it worse was that he was gay, meaning his pretty British face could take away my best friend (though that didn’t stop almost half of the girls at school trying to get in his pants). That’s the last thing I want right now, though me trying to get Josh away from Matty isn’t working.  
  
Since the first day of school, Josh and Matty have been talking… _at lot_. And that’s pretty much annoying since just two weeks ago, he and I were eating fruit and joking around in my room to some douche canoe who’s pretty much flirting with my best friend twenty-four seven.  
  
So here I was, sitting quietly in the lunch room with Matty and Josh, who were talking about how cool Josh’s band called You Me at—well, I don’t know what the last part was, but I don’t care—was. Vic, who was a good friend of Matty and I, sat down next to me, saying hi to Josh and a blushing Matty.  
  
“Hey Austin, what’s got you down?” he asked me.  
  
“Nothing,” I said, ignoring the laughter from the two males next to me. “Not. A. Thing.”  
  
“Come on, don’t lie to me.” He leaned close to my ear. “You’re jealous of new guy, aren’t you?”  
  
“W-what are you talking a-about, V-Vic?”  
  
“Dude, it’s obvious that you have a crush on Matty,” he still whispered.  
  
“It is?” I asked, feeling the heat go to my cheeks.  
  
He hummed in response, nodding his head. Once Vic’s boyfriend, Kellin, came by, he only gave me a sympathetic smile. “You better do something before you lose him.”  
  
Oh how I hated how he was right.  
  


•|•|•|•

  
  
Last class of the day; English with Mr. Way. It sucks that Matty isn’t in this class with me, but I at least had the two love birds (Kellin and Vic), who were sitting away from where I was. I had an assigned seat in the back corner of the room, where I was barely noticeable to the whole class. As Mr. Way was going over the expectations of the classroom, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
  


  
**From: Matty-Kins <3**   
_“Hey, I’m not coming over 2day. Gonna hang out with Josh, sorry. :c”_   


  
  
I can’t say it was okay because it really wasn’t, so I just ignored the text, and instead drew on my notebook.  
  
Fucking British accents stealing my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, if you read my story, To Write Love On His Arms, you would know that the original male character has the same name (Matty Moore). I can't help it, I just love that name!! /.\ No, I don't hate the British because they are lovely people and look, Austin's mom is here! And woo for Gerard Way being an English teacher!
> 
> I hope you like this story so far and as you can see, I'm doing Austin's point of view. My amazing co author, grungedad, shall be doing Matty's perspective (obviously). Go read her stories if you haven't read them. I love them!! <3


End file.
